Nunca te dejaré solo
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Remus Lupin recuerda todos los días a su amigo muerto. No consigue olvidarle y su recuerdo le acecha en sueños. Leve Slash Sirius/Remus
1. El arco

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes perdenecen a J.K yo solo les tiendo una mano a vivir una aventura más antes de desaparecer entre las pastas de sus libros.

**N.A:** Este fic, aviso es triste, van a ser capítulos cortos con un tema común pero no siguen una sucesión de hechos de forma cronológica. Presumiblemente van a ser tres capítulos que ya están escritos, pero el tercero está en paradero desconocido.

* * *

_Todo fue como a cámara lenta. El rayo de luz roja, la risotada de Bellatrix, su rostro desconcertado, Harry gritando su nombre, su cuerpo cayendo._

_Silencio._

_Sobretodo el silencio._

_A partir de ahí actué sin ni siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo._

_Sujeté a Harry, creo que hablé con él, intenté convencerle de algo que yo no quería creer._

_Quise echar a correr tras el velo para verle de nuevo ahí, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa y diciéndole a su prima que no se iba a ir de rositas, que con Sirius Black no podía nadie._

_Pero no lo hice._

_No hice nada._

_Porque me había quedado prendado de la última mirada de esos ojos grises que tanto apreciaba. Esa última mirada que me dirigía a mí, en la que estaban grabadas a fuego dos palabras: Lo siento._

_No pude evitar que Harry corriera, que luchara por vengar a su padrino, porque no quería creer lo que había sucedido._

_Me quedé ahí, de pie, sin hacer nada, tan solo mirando el arco con el velo, viendo su cuerpo caer una y otra vez, imaginando su cadáver, algo que nunca veré._

_Frío, inmóvil, sin vida._

_Lo siento, había dicho._

_Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con esa disculpa. Una vez, hace ya muchos años me había dicho unas palabras que se grabaron a fuego en mi corazón: "Nunca te dejaré solo."_

_Y estaba a punto de hacerlo._

_Entonces me derrumbé. Pasé de no sentir ninguna parte de mi cuerpo a sentirlas todas a la vez. Mi mejilla cortada por la lucha, la pierna magullada, mis huesos contra el frío suelo, la mejilla contra las afiladas piedrecillas, el sabor salado de mis lágrimas._

_Sirius se había ido._

_La lucha a mi alrededor había cesado, aunque no sé para qué lado se ha decantado la victoria, tampoco me importa. Él ya no está._

_El arco. El arco._

_La raída tela negra ondeante._

_Susurros._

_Escuché las voces de James y Lily._

_"Remus, cuida de Sirius, él siempre ha sido un imprudente."_

_"Lunático ata en corto a Canuto, ya sabes como se las gasta."_

_"Tened cuidado."_

_No... ellos no..._

_Su cara desconcertada, su cuerpo cayendo y una disculpa en los ojos._

_"Nunca te dejaré solo."_

_El arco._

_Y una disculpa en los ojos._

_"Nunca te dejaré solo."_

_Una disculpa en los ojos._

* * *

-¡Sirius!

Remus Lupin despertó sobresaltado en su cama, una vez más. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación, en su cama.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Mejor dicho, había sido una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla que le atormentaba desde aquel fatídico día en que sucedió.

Noche tras noche, veía el rostro de Sirius desaparecer tras el velo.

Le había dejado solo.

* * *

¿Lo habéis leído? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad un review y Remus os regalará una foto sexy sexy de Sirius en sus años mozos =D


	2. El destino está escrito en las estrellas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. lo sabéis, pero yo lo pongo porque me gusta decir que si fueran míos hubiera muerto Flitwick en lugar de Sirius, este se habría quedado con Remus, Tonks con Bill y Fleur... Bueno... Fleur se habría vuelto bollera o asexual...Oye... no estaría mal (aviso se acerca una tontería enorme) que Felur se hiciera lesbiana y acabara liada con Ginny jaja sería... una relacción amor odio. Y por supuesto, Harry se habría quedado con Draco.

**N.A:** Aquí me tenéis de nuevo con el segundo y penúltimo capítulo de este mini fic y vengo con buenas/malas noticias. ¡He encontrado la tercera parte!, es un capítulo igual de enano que este pero bueno, ahí está. Así que ya os dejo, ¡nos vemos más abajo!

* * *

_Mi mejor amiga está muerta, y su marido, otro de mis mejores amigos, también. Aquellos que tantas veces me apoyaron y me infundieron fuerzas cuando la bestia que hay dentro de mí me atacaba._

_Ambos están muertos._

_Y también él, aquel que sufrió tanto como yo con sus muertes, ese que juró venganza y pagó por algo que no hizo. Aquel que en los últimos dos años trajo un poco de luz a mi maldita vida. Él también está muerto._

_Y me han dejado solo. Como siempre supe que debía estar. Solo, sin nadie a mi alrededor al que pueda hacer daño._

Remus Lupin estaba recargado en el balcón de una amplia terraza, mirando al cielo de una noche sin luna y derramando gruesas lágrimas.

-Estoy solo...-Sollozó.

-No lo estás Lunático. No estás solo.-Una voz serena y decidida sonó en el fondo de la terraza. La voz procedía de un hombre alto y muy apuesto, de pómulos marcados y un pelo negro colocado con elegancia innata. Sus ojos grises parecían irradiar tanta luz como las estrellas del firmamento.

Remus se giró bruscamente y su estómago dio un vuelco por la sorpresa.

-Tú... tú estás muerto Sirius.

Sirius Black avanzó por al terraza y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero de aventuras.

-Prometí que nunca te dejaría solo Lunático.

-Bellatrix te mató... yo lo vi, caíste por el velo...-Balbuceó el licántropo.

Pero Sirius se había apoyado en la barandilla con la vista fija en las estrellas.

-Sirius,¿estás vivo?

Pero Black no le oyó. Sus ojos miraban las estrellas sin verlas, recordando el pasado.

-Prometí que nunca te dejaría solo Lunático. Lo prometí el día que descubrí que eras un licántropo... y lo prometí el día que te di el primer beso.

Sirius estaba sereno, pero por las mejillas de Remus caían las lágrimas.

-Sirius... Canuto... explícame que está pasando...

-Recuerda Lunático, el destino está escrito en las estrellas, como los luceros de tu rostro, como la estrella que brilla en tus sonrisas... Y recuerda, que prometí que nunca te dejaría solo.

* * *

Remus Lupin se incorporó en la cama. Había tenido un sueño muy vívido. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la habitación estaba vacía.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y agarró las sábanas en un puño.

Le había dejado solo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me matáis? Sí, sé que es muy cortito, ¿pero por qué no me lo decís en un review?


	3. Lo siento

**N.A:** Por fin encontré el ultimo de estos tres drabbles, increíble o no, perdí este capítulo tres veces. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling, los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

—_Lo siento Sirius, de verdad. Lo siento mucho, no debí dejaros que me acompañarais. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

—_¡Tranquilo Lunático! Hace falta algo más que un adicto al chocolate para derrotarme._

—_Sirius no bromees con eso. Pude haberte matado, a ti y a James y Peter. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy._

—_Lunático, nos hemos hecho animagos ilegales rompiendo las normas de Hogwarts y del ministerio para estar contigo las noches de luna llena, arriesgándonos a que nos metan en Azkaban y a que se me ensucie el pelo. ¿Crees que por un rasguño nos vamos a echar atrás?_

—_Shhh— Le chistó Remus— Sirius habla más bajo, alguien podría oirte._

_El licántropo miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver la enfermería desierta._

—_Es muy peligroso Canuto, no podéis estar conmigo cuando me transformo. No lo volveré a permitir. Avisaré a Dumbledore si es necesario._

_La señora Pomfrey apareció entre las camillas e impidió que Sirius contestara._

—_Toma otro poco de chocolate cielo— le tendió a Remus con una sonrisa._

—_Gracias señora Pomfrey._

—_El chocolate es lo mejor para reponer fuerzas. Y Black, ha acabado el tiempo de visita._

—_Oh, un rato más señora Pomfrey por favor— Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y puso cara de inocente—. Déjeme un rato más._

—_Está bien Black, pero no arme escándalo._

_Esperaron a que la enfermera se alejara para seguir hablando._

—_Te va a dar un atracón de chocolate Lunático. Y que sepas que no vamos a dejar que pases esto solo._

—_Lo haréis si Dumbledore os lo prohíbe. Además, cualquier día puedo haceros daño de verdad o acabar matán..._

_Los labios de Sirius, presionados contra los del licántropo, no le dejaron contestar._

—_Nunca, escúchame, nunca, te dejaré solo. Te lo prometo._

_

* * *

_

Remus Lupin despertó sobresaltado, tenía la almohada húmeda, producto de las lágrimas.

Había soñado con su primer beso con Sirius.

_Ayer me transformé por primera vez con ellos de animagos. Y todo salió mal. No hay esperanza para mí y no tengo perdón. No debí dejar que sucediera, pude haberlos matado... Debería alejarme de todos e irme a vivir lejos... como bestia que soy._

_Pobre Sirius, si james no me detiene le hubiera matado... Creí que cuando le dí ese zarpazo estaba asesinando a mi mejor amigo._

El hombre sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos recuerdos de la mente pero una frase predominaba en el conjunto de ellos:

Le había dejado solo.

* * *

Espero vuestras críticas en los reviews


End file.
